Music and Magic
by Midnight Nakamura
Summary: Reiko- Sorry, I mean Jasmine WinterSpear is new to Ravenswood academy. She is a fan of music and has a talent of singing! She joins the spiral's first band and makes a living out of it. But soon evil is out and they must work together to stop it! O.C. X O.C, O.C. X Malorn! Please review! This is my first Fanfic!


**Momo: Hi everyone! This is my first Fanfic!**

**Sakura: You said that in the summary...**

**Momo: Huh? Uh, Sakura! Why are you here!**

**Sakura: Its your first fanfic... I'm checking if you don't screw up!**

**Momo:... So much for support... Get out...**

**Sakura: No!**

**Momo: Malorn's in the other room.**

**Sakura: WHAT? IM COMING MALLY! *Runs out***

**Momo:... Okay! Sorry about that! But this is my first fa-**

**Ryan: WE KNOW THAT!**

**Momo:... *slaps***

**Disclaimer: I don't own wizard101! **

**Ryan: Thank god.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

'_Why did I forget to set the timer on?' _I thought running out of my house. Of course, I was late... again. But this time was different! It was my first day of Ravenswood academy for Magical Arts! Head Master is a nice person! He'll understand! I quickly started to pace through the world of MarelyBone into the spiral. I opened the world portal and quickly entered Wizard City. As I entered, I was surrounded by other new novices. I blinked at the crowded city and sighed in relief. I wasn't late after all. I pushed my way into the front to sign in my name. I had already decided my wizard name. Speaking of which, I haven't introduced myself!

My name is Reiko. I'm originally from Mooshu, but I took basic magic lessons from MarelyBone. I'm 14 years old. My new name is planned to be Jasmine WinterSpear. Cool name, right? Also I'm going to be learning ice magic. My secondary is going to be Balance, so I could get a lot of power ups. My friends in Mooshu said I was very talented in music and singing. But I didn't think that it would be any use. I remembered songs I learned from a place called Earth (Sakura: *facepalm*) and always hummed the beat. When I got to the signing I took a pencil and bent down to write. The wizard who was sitting near the paper looked at me warmly.

"Name?" She asked. I looked up from writing.

"Reiko." I said. The wizard laughed.

"No, I mean your wizard name." She said. I blushed and remembered the name.

"J-Jasmine WinterSpear." I said. She nodded.

"Really nice name. Was that you humming?" She asked. I blinked, then blushed again. I didn't think my humming was that loud. I slowly nodded. The wizard squealed.

"You're perfect!" She said. I blinked as she got up and took out her hand. "My name is Liana FireDancer!" She said. My eyes widen. I've heard of her. She is the first musical guitarist. I quickly shook her hand. She smiled. "Hey, are you planning on having a musical job?" She asked. I blinked.

"Not really, I mean, I never thought there was one!" I said. She nodded slowly. She looked around at the wizards trying to sign their name as well. She sighed and pulled me out.

"If you are thinking about it," She pulled out a index card and wrote something down. "Here, this is my dorm. Just knock." She handed it to me and winked. She then teleported out. I stood there in shock. The spiral's best guitarist wants me to help her! I wanted to jump and start screaming. But I just stared and processed on what she said. Did I want to have a job? I came here to become the best wizard, and defeat Malistaire! Not to play around with music. I sighed as I put the card inside my bag. I walked into Ravenswood and smiled to see my new home. I walked around and blinked to see a large hole with a young teenage boy standing right in front of it. He seemed to be guiding the people out of the way. I let my curious side get to me as I approached the boy. As I got closer, he seemed to look like the same age as me. He looked a little taller. His spiky hair kind of covered his eyes. As I got about 10 feet close, he noticed me and sighed.

"Look, don't think about looking under, you're gonna fall." He said. I blinked.

"W-what do you mean?" I asked. The boy stared at me.

"There is..." He pointed at the large hole. "A hole." I couldn't help but laugh.

"Seriously? I can see that! But why is it here?" I asked. Then I noticed a badge on his side chest.

"The death school was here." He explained. "I'm the new teacher m-"

"Malorn Ashthorn? Am I right?" I asked. Malorn smiled.

"Yeah! You must be a new student here. Interested in learning death magic?" He asked. I shook my head no. He seemed to frown for a second.

"I'm learning ice magic." I said. But then I looked thoughtfully. "Maybe I could learn death as my secondary!" Malorn's face lit up.

"Great! So I guess I'll see you soon?" He asked. I nodded. As I turned to leave he stopped me.

"Wait! What's your name?" He asked. I gave him a warm smile.

"Reiko."

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Momo: Shortest chapter I'm gonna write from now on!**

**Sakura: *done reading* *anger mark and starts hissing*...**

**Momo: Something wrong?**

**Sakura: MALORN IS MINE! *Tackles Jasmine***

**Jasmine: WHAT DID I DO?**

**Momo: She's gonna do that a lot... just warning you!**

**Anyways, Rate and Review! (please please please 100x please?)**


End file.
